


My Wintertime Love To Be

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's always ready to hand out relationship advice to everyone who doesn't want it, except when it comes to Jonny.</p><p>Part 1 of 10 Times Patrick Kane Gave Relationship Advice To Others + 2 Times They Helped Him and Jonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wintertime Love To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a little series of one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas that, with the exception of this one, are Christmas themed (this one is exempt because it acts as a prologue of sorts). Originally, they were intended to be all unrelated, but that's no fun, so now they are. However, all of them can be read as stand-alone pieces (hence why they are separate stories instead of chapters) and any with ships you're not a fan of can be easily skipped over without problems.

Three years.

Jonny had been putting up with this for THREE YEARS, ever since Gags called Patrick to bitch about something and Patrick had actually given him pretty solid advice. Gags had told Horcs to call Patrick when his wife had been mad at him and Patrick was once again able to come to the rescue.

Ever since then, Patrick had declared himself the “relationship master” and spent far too much of his free time meddling in everyone else’s relationships. At least twice a week, Jonny walked in on him bossing someone around over the phone, telling them what they were doing wrong.

Jonny was pretty over sitting in their hotel room on the road and listening to Patrick walk everyone through how to fix their relationships and tell people how to admit their feelings.

It probably would’ve been okay if Patrick was terrible at it, but that was the worst part of it all. He wasn’t.

No one ever listened at first, chirping Patrick constantly instead of taking his advice, but Patrick was incredibly in tune with everyone else’s emotions. He’d encouraged the most unlikely of couples (Jonny was still surprised Patrick was okay with his sisters dating in the first place, let alone giving out advice), helped guys figure out what their significant others were upset about (usually Sharpy, much to his very vocal annoyance), and even managed to convince a few guys to see reason when they had unrequited crushes (whether it be on the hot waitress at a random bar on a road trip or just the rookies being starstruck by a vet).

That was all annoying enough to listen to, but it wasn’t the real problem. No, what bothered Jonny the most was that Patrick never tried to help him out.

It would be no use to try because Jonny really only wanted one person, but Patrick was his best friend and he had never offered to help him out.

Patrick must’ve known it annoyed Jonny, couldn’t possibly not when Jonny acted the way he did every time his phone rang, but he still answered every time with a confused look in Jonny’s direction. Jonny wondered if that was why Patrick didn’t offer to help him out, but he doubted that. Patrick didn’t have much interest in pandering to everyone’s wishes, so Jonny’s annoyance was unlikely to be a deterrent.

When the lockout started and Patrick announced he was going to Biel, Jonny thought it’d be his chance to work on getting over his feelings and not being so frustrated all the time about Patrick thinking he could play therapist.

Jonny felt like he was doing pretty good, avoiding Patrick for the most part once the lockout was finally over and they were scrambling to get everything together for the half of a season they did have. The new CBA stipulated that they got their own rooms, so he wouldn’t have to hear Patrick on the phone, doling out all the unwanted advice he could in an attempt to make up for his absence. He managed perfectly right up until they were checked in at their first hotel and he heard a knock on the door.

Not the hallway door, though. The knock was coming from the doors separating the adjoining rooms. Cautiously, Jonny opened the door, not knowing who was sharing the wall with him and afraid of Sharpy trying to pull some sort of prank.

“Oh, good. It’s you.” Patrick was grinning and pushing his way into the room. “This whole thing is weird. My room is so quiet. I know I always said that I wished we could have separate rooms, but it’s strange now. I don’t like it.”

Patrick fell back onto one of the beds, grabbing the remote from the nightstand and turning the TV on. Jonny held back a sigh and took the remote away before sitting on the other bed.

He was still flipping through channels when Patrick’s phone buzzed. He ignored it at first, but Patrick kept texting back and forth, and his curiosity got the better of him.

“What’s up? Sister?” Jonny nodded at the phone.

“Nah, Seggy. He’s got some boy in Boston and he won’t tell me who, which makes it hard to give advice. It’s been an ongoing discussion for months now.”

“Oh.” Jonny deflated. He knew Seguin had gotten close to Patrick while they were in Biel together and he’d definitely suspected that they’d slept together, so part of him was relieved to hear that Seguin was hung up on someone else. The rest of him felt a flood of frustration at the situation all over again.

“You okay?” Patrick asked, tilting his head at Jonny in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jonny answered shortly, turning back to the TV. He could feel Patrick stare at him for a few moments longer before turning back to his phone with a frown. The silence stretched for a few moments, but then the sound of Patrick’s text tone going off again snapped something inside of him. “No, you know what? I’m not fine. Why does everyone get advice except for me?”

“What?” Patrick looked blindsided, confused by Jonny’s outburst.

“You help everyone in the fucking league with their relationships. Why don’t you ever help me?”

“You’ve never asked.” Patrick pointed out, which was just ridiculous. No one ever asked for Patrick’s advice, but it didn’t stop him from trying to give it out. Patrick set his phone to the side and ignored the series of beeps it made. “And even if you did, you’re different.”

“Why am I different? Am I just hopeless?” Jonny had long suspected Patrick must know about how he felt. How could Patrick even try to give advice to Jonny when all Jonny wanted was Patrick? It explained a lot if Patrick was aware of Jonny’s feelings, but didn’t want to have to let him down.

“I’ve got a gift, but this talent of mine,” Patrick started but Jonny snorted and rolled his eyes before gesturing for him to continue, “well, it’s different when I’m involved. It’s easy to stand back and see the whole picture of someone else’s relationship, but you can’t do that with yourself.”

“Oh.” Jonny nodded, and he felt his heart sink as Patrick confirmed his suspicions. “That, uh, that makes sense. I’ll just-,” Jonny paused awkwardly, gesturing over his shoulder before hurrying out of the room.

He got halfway down the hall before he realized he’d left his own room. Frustrated, he pulled out his phone to text Seabs and ask what room he was in.

Sharpy was exiting the room that Seabs had told him just as he got there and he gave Jonny a stormy look, much to Jonny’s confusion. Jonny stared after him for a moment before he heard someone clearing their throat.

“Gonna come in?” Duncs was standing at the door to Seabs’ room, clearly waiting for him. He should’ve known he’d get them both when he needed to talk.

“What’s up, Tazer?” Seabs asked as Jonny lowered himself into the chair at the desk.

“Uh, okay, so, Kaner. I, well-” Jonny started, internally kicking himself for being nervous.

“Love him?”

“Right.” Jonny nodded, then waited for the advice and chirping to come.

“And?” Duncs prompted, causing Jonny to look up at him. Duncs grinned before rolling his eyes. “You really don’t know how this plays out?”

“What?”

“You guys are like a terribly obvious rom-com. He loves you, you love him, but you’re both idiots. You know that’s where Sharpy went just now, right? Kaner called and said that he admitted his feelings to you and you ran away. Obviously he didn’t do so very well, because otherwise you’d still be there fucking and not in here talking to us. Now please go down there, rescue Sharpy, and have your obnoxiously cliched moment together.” Seabs gestured towards the door. “Hurry. We had to pause our game of Mario Kart for this and we can’t unpause it until Sharpy gets back.”

Jonny hurried back down to his own room and let himself in. Both Patricks were sitting on his bed and looking through baby pictures on Sharpy’s phone.

“So, you really love me?” Patrick asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Yeah. You really love me, too?” Jonny crossed over to the bed, kneeling between Patrick’s legs.

“Yup.” Patrick wrapped a hand in Jonny’s shirt to pull him close, ignoring Sharpy, who was holding up his phone like he was going to take a picture.

“Sharpy, I mean this in the nicest way possible because you helped us out here, but I’m about fifteen seconds away from sucking Kaner’s cock and I doubt you want to be here for that.”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave.” Sharpy jumped up with a chuckle, shaking his head at them both. “I love finally being the one to make you feel like a dumbass about relationships, Peekaboo, but I need to get back to Mario Kart.”

Jonny leaned down and finally kissed Patrick, barely noticing the flash of Sharpy’s phone or the slam of the door behind him right after. He’d deal with the fall-out of Sharpy’s picture of them kissing later.

 


End file.
